Bound
by xAngels-of-Darknessx
Summary: Written for the Clampkink Meme. Yaoi, bondage  kinda . Seishirou forces Subaru to wear a vibrator all day. What happens when Seishirou gets home?


_Written for the Clampkink meme on livejournal. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Seishirou, Subaru or X/1999._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Seishirou forcespersuades Subaru to wear a vibrator for a whole day.**

Seishirou glided regally into the apartment, the scent of cherry blossoms following him around like a lost puppy. He leisurely moved to the balcony, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket as he went, lighting up once outside. He blew out a cloud of smoke, smirking up at the starless sky before stamping his cigarette out and stalking back inside.

He entered the bedroom without a sound, his smirk widening as the sound of muffled whimpers cracked the silence. On the bed lay Subaru Sumeragi, naked, gagged and bound to the headboard, bruises starting to form under the handcuffs from all the wriggling he must have done throughout the day.

Subaru's glazed and tear-filled eyes snapped to Seishirou as soon as he entered the room, his whimpering growing somewhat louder as he wordlessly begged for mercy. The assassin came to the side of the bed, sitting down beside the sweating Subaru and touching his knee, causing the younger to jerk and let out a muffled whine.

"What do you want Subaru?" Seishirou asked, his hand running down the twenty-five year old's thigh to his hip. Subaru stared at him, water dripping from his lust-glazed eyes. Seichirou reached out and removed the gag from his captive's mouth, allowing the moans it covered to finally escape.

"Please… Seishirou-san…" Subaru panted, his legs shifting restlessly. "Please… take it out… I can't stand much more…"

Seishirou reached between Subaru's legs, touching the vibrator gently. Subaru howled, his whole body jerking at the sudden wave of painful pleasure. The elder's hand didn't move from the vibrator, slowly pushing it further in. Subaru wailed at the new stretch.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru moaned. "Please… help me…"

The Sakurazukamori's free hand moved from the bed to Subaru's erection, stroking lightly up as the younger released a shaky moan but was denied release by the tight ring around the base of his cock. "Seishirou…" the light onmyoji tugged on the handcuffs, wanting to move his long-stiffened arms. "Seishirou… the handcuffs…"

"Oh no, Subaru-kun. Those will stay." Seishirou said with a sadistic grin. "I want you writhing under me, helpless and begging for more." he accented his desire with a tug on the other's erection, another howl splitting the air.

"Seishirou!"

The assassin kicked of his shoes and settled between the Seal's willingly spread legs, his pants already unbuttoned. "Do you want me, Subaru-kun?"

"Yes…" Subaru hissed, his hips bucking into the other man's touch. "Please…" he was cut off by his own sobbing cries, desperate for the release that he couldn't have.

"As you wish." The vibrator was ripped out - Subaru howling in pain as it was forcefully removed - and Seishirou entered the younger.

The younger onmyoji was hot and tight around Seishirou, the latter hissing as Subaru clamped down around him. "Seishirou…"

"Subaru-kun." Seishirou answered, already moving.

"Faster."

"My my, aren't we spoilt." Seishirou smirked. "Are you really in any position to be demanding anything?" but he sped up anyway.

Subaru's moans and gasps escalated as he was mercilessly fucked into the mattress, his legs wrapped tightly around Seishirou's clothed waist.

"Seishirou… the ring… please…" the Dragon of Heaven gasped out, once again tugging on the handcuffs.

"Not yet." Seishirou growled, pounding even harder into the younger's body. Subaru groaned and clamped down again, his head flinging back as his hips moved in time with the cock inside him.

"S…Sei-chan…" Subaru choked out the old pet name.

Seishirou smirked, finally pulling the ring off Subaru's painful erection. The onmyoji wailed, his vision flashing white as he reached completion. Seishirou groaned as Subaru clamped down harder than ever, drawing him over the edge as well.

The assassin stayed perfectly still for several moments before reaching up to unlocked the handcuffs. He drew the exhausted Subaru into his arms and kissed him deeply, Subaru tiredly responding.

"I love you… Seishirou-san…" Subaru murmured once the kiss was broken, before finally succumbing to sleep. Seishirou lay him down and picked up the vibrator, still buzzing against the carpeted floor and switched it off. He'd have to do that again sometime…

* * *

><p><em>It's crappy, i know. tell me what you think anyway please.<em>


End file.
